Pentagun/Histrocial
OLDER VERSIONS BELOW, PLEASE DO NOT EDIT! Pentagun Customization It is generally recommended to use this weapon with simply a grip and Laser. The default 1.0x sight CAN be removed to further low drawtime, and it is frequently recommended to do so. With a silencer and grip, it outpreforms the Pentagun SD statwise in every aspect (including accuracy, DPS, and drawtime) with the exception of damage, which will mean that two shot kills will usually be required with the Suppressed Pentagun Classic regardless of enemy class. Tactics The Pentagun (classic) is arguably one of the most versatile Shotguns in the game, boasting high firerate, great stability, and a solid overall DPS. The firerate in particular is quite remarkable, as spamming bullets can kill foes even from medium ranges (something that can be further augmented by the use of a Silencer though this severely hurts its close-range capacity). It can slay most Specialists and Recons in one shot, but Assaults will generally require two unless they use lower tier armor. The Pentagun's high firerate allows for more opportunities for critical hits, so its preformance may increase more sharply than other shotguns with constant use (however, many would argue it only compensates for the Pentagun's naturally low damage). The Pentagun's firerate does come with a two quite heavy drawbacks; For a shotgun, it has an extremely high drawtime (though this can be mitigated somewhat by using a Grip, Iron Sights, and no muzzle) and a whopping 4 second uninterruptable reload (which cannot be avoided at all). This means the Pentagun isn't ideal for constant battle, forcing the user to switch to a handgun regularly after the initial 6 shots. That being said, Six shotgun rounds are often more than enough for regular combat given its high DPS. It's a often recommended weapon for a majority of players, although the PM5 series may be better for Shotgun enthusiasts thanks to the PM5's more traditional playstyle. For competitive play, the KPS12 (classic) can be considered a complete upgrade of this weapon in exchange for 10 RPM and a expensive price tag. Pentagun SD Customization It is possible to remove the 1.0x sight for ironsights to further decrease drawtime. Aside from exchanging optics, the only other custom choice is the Laser sight. Tactics The Pentagun SD is a interesting looking gun that can boast high preformance if used properly. Its lack of a grip means it lacks the low drawtime of its classic brother, but it also means your accuracy won't decrease behind cover; making shots from cover extra accurate. It should be noted that the Pentagun (classic) with silencer and grip is almost a complete upgrade of this weapon stat-wise, featuring higher accruracy stability, rate of fire, and draw time. However, the Silenced Classic would lack the same one-hit kill capacity on Recons and Specialists, which greatly decreases that weapon's versatility and makes the Pentagun SD the more well-rounded silent choice. The Pentagun SD's firerate does come with a two quite dramatic drawbacks; For a shotgun, it has an extremely high drawtime (though this can be mitigated slightly by using a Iron Sights) and a whopping 4 second uninterruptable reload (which cannot be avoided at all). This means the PentagunSD isn't ideal for constant battle, forcing the user to switch to a handgun regularly after the initial 6 shots. That being said, Six shotgun rounds are often more than enough for regular combat given its DPS. Pentagun SP Customization The Pentagun- Supression ver. can change every normal aspect of the weapon except for the grip/bipod. Its 1.0x sight can be removed to further lower drawtime. Tactics The Pentagun SP is effectively a slight upgrade of the Pentagun (Classic) without a grip, being identical in almost every aspect but with a lower rate of Fire. The lack of a grip lends the Pentagun SP more to shooting from behind cover than its gripped counterpart, as to take advantage of cover's accuracy boost, making it more accurate in cover-heavy situations. Pentagun SP Jungle Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... Pentagun SP Assassin's Creed Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support...